Severus Returns
by LaFay97
Summary: After an Incident with a Necromancer Occultist, Severus Snape is brought back from the dead. Severus (Camonte) decides to take his chance at a new life and begins to work for Ashley Hearton, who is creating a Cure for Lycanthropy, with the help of Teddy Lupin. After attacks against Ashley, Severus decides to find out who and why would attack her, and how is it connected to him?
1. Opportunity

**Hey Guys. So, considering how awesome Severus is, I decided to write a Fanfic of him :) I really hop you like this! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...Unfortunately **

**:)**

* * *

The room was lit by dozens of tall, waxy candles, arranged in no particular way. The whole room, which, despite the candles, was still gloomy, flickered with the flames as if it were its own beating heart. Dark magic swarmed the cold nights air, as if it were a thick, invisible blanket. The cloaked figure standing in the centre was indistinguishable, as his face was shrouded in the darkness of his black hood, rimmed with red. An alter lay before them in the centre of the room, lit by four green candles in each corner of the stone table. The figure picked up a knife that lay upon it. Summoning up the dark magic of Necromancy from places that did not belong to this world, the person ran the blade across the palm of their hand. Deep, crimson blood swelled to the surface, filling the magic-thick air with the scent of copper. The Necromancer called out words in a foreign tounge of a different world. The blood dripped into a bowl that held someone else's blood. The magic consumed the blood and began to form something. Then, suddenly a large explosion blasted throughout the room. The debris flew around them. The force of it blew out the candles. The Necromancer flew backwards and hit a wall, their head splitting open and darkness consuming their body.

Severus Snape stood in the centre of a dark room. He could sense magic in the air, not good magic either. He looked around in in confusion. Where was he? Why wasn't he still dead? Severus spotted a dead person propped up against a wall. He strode over to it, feeling an uncontrollable anger at being forced back into the realm of the living. As Snape neared the person, understanding infiltrated his brain when he saw the robes.

"_Necromancer_!" He hissed, taking a step back. Severus looked around the dark room, where was the bloody door?

A sudden light bursting through the room indicated exactly where the door was, which was now currently filled with people, Aurors to be exact. Snape straightened his clothes and turned to them plain faced, until he spotted a familiar, and rather unwelcome face.

Harry Potter.

The boy had grown into a man, apparently and was now standing before him, with his wand drawn. His dark hair was not as messy as it had always been and he seemed to have acquired stubble. Though his familiar, haunting green eyes still pinched his heart. Damn that Potter for having Lily's eyes. Even now, after everything that had happened, he still hated the fact he had her eyes.

"Evening." Snape said, stepping forward. The Aurors all stared. Severus walked straight up to harry, as he was the only familiar face.

"Potter." He said by way of greeting, not meaning to familiarize him further.

"Uh, sir?" Harry replied. Severus frowned at him.  
"Honestly, Potter, one would expect a bit more recognition after everything from loathing to regrettable respect, you brainless twit." Snape said, forcing the natural anger of Harry's presence away until he figured out exactly what had happened, he was an Auror, and possibly the only one to be able to explain.

"S-Snape?" Harry asked, his impersonating green eyes impeccably wide that made him look even more stupid, Snape thought bitterly.

"Yes, unfortunately so." Snape straightened his wrist cuff to avoid looking at the boy.

"Ah. Don't you look…different?" Harry said, lowering his wand, the other Aurors did the same and began to carry out the proper protocol for such an incidents.

"What do you mean, Potter, other than the fact that I am, indeed, alive."

"Once we're back at the Auror's department…" Harry mused. Snape's eye twitched, but he managed to cool his features.

"Deal with this, and let's get this sorted." Snape ordered. Harry obliged but he had a very amused, if not slightly shocked, look on his older face.

Snape wandered around to find the outside of the rough looking hovel. It was filled with odd trinkets and unusual occultist materials. Snape investigated with a small amount of curiosity, these things always tended to intrigue him, never calling to him, however. Though, considering the current state of things, it seems as if, if god were ever real, that he was being given a new chance. According to potter's reaction, it was obvious he looked different. Maybe now he should stay far away from any kind of Dark Arts. Never again was he going to play a double-sided spy. Though, with the dark Lord dead, he doubt there would ever be a need.

Eventually. He managed to find his way out of the darkened home and stepped out into a cold, fresh night. It was unusual. The last thing he remembered was dying, and then suddenly he was alive in a dark room. He had almost been hopeful that he had found an after life. No, he was just having new one, same memories, same personality, though a different appearance. If he cared more, her would have been curious, but as if was he was just annoyed at this outcome when he had been expecting death. Expecting, maybe, Lily. How long had he been dead though? Harry was now a grown man. As disgusting as a thought that it is, Snape thought. From the looks of thing it had possibly been twenty years?

When they finally arrived at the Auror's office, Snape found himself sitting in front of Harry Potter's desk. The notion was strange and ever so slightly infuriating.

"What do you know, or remember?" Potter asked.

"All I know is that I was dead, quite contently too, I might add, then suddenly I was in a dark, damaged room with some dead necromancer. I wonder what could have happened?" Snape commented dryly. Potter frowned.

"Yes, his name was Alexander Cross, he belong to some Occult, which we are currently not sure about, apparently he idolized you and tried to bring you back." Harry couldn't help but keep the amused and slightly disgusted look from his face. Who would idolize Snape that much?

"I see. Why do I apparently look different then?"

"We think it may have something to do with the fact that he did idolise you, and imagined you differently than what you actually were."

"Mirror." Snape ordered. Harry dug out a mirror in the back of his draw and held it out to Snape. He snatched it away quickly and looking into the reflective glass. His hair was still black but it was shorter than what he remembered, and far less greasy. It was actually decent looking. His face was sharper and far more handsome than he ever truly was. He had high cheekbones and a straight nose that he had always wanted. His eyes were still dark, like obsidian, and his skin was still incredibly pale. Severus put the mirror down and gave harry a sneer.

"It would seem his imagination was far better than most." Snape said dryly. Though deep down he was pleased with his new appearance, not that he would ever admit it, especially not to Potter.

"Apparently. Now, it is apparently illegal to kill you again, so we're going to have to fix you up with a new life." Harry told his old professor, who was now looking younger than he was, which was far more disturbing than anything else that had happened yet. In fact, Severus only looked like he was Twenty-eight. It would seem Alexander visualized him in his absolute prime.

"What do you propose then, potter?" Snape drawled, suddenly very bored with the situation.

"We're changing your last name, giving you a job and a place to live. The rest is up to you." Harry said with a shrug. Severus noticed that Harry's black hair had small streaks of silver. Severus smirked at this, realizing he was younger, in appearance, than Mr Potter.

"You can choose your last name if you like?" Severus thought for a few moments.

"Severus…Sempra?" He suggested with a smirk. Harry frowned at the name, the second word to his infamous _Sectum Sempra_.

"Severus Sempra?"

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Dead give away." Harry said with a frown.

"Good, I mean I am technically dead after all?"

"New name." Harry demanded.

"Severus Camonte" Severus suggested, saying the first name that rolled off his tounge. Harry nodded and wrote it down.

"We have given you a house just outside of Diagon Alley." Harry told him, giving him the address.

"And the job, Potter?" Severus asked, wishing he could just go back to his townhouse.

"You are going to be an Assistant Potion Creator in London."

"Assistant?" Severus asked flat toned.

"It was the most we could get her to agree to. She is the resident potion creator, actually hired by the ministry to make obscure potions that don't exist currently, she usually spends long periods perfecting one."

"Her name?" Severus liked this plan less and less. Still, he guessed he should grasp his chance at a new life whilst it was there.

"Ashley Hearton. Aged twenty four, expert potions master." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Expert at Twenty-four?"

"You should probably start believing someone so young can do those things, because she can. Also, you're an expert and don't look a day older than Twenty-eight." Harry replied; annoyance threaded through his voice. Snape smirked at him.

"So it would seem."

Severus investigated his new house. It was modest, not too big or too small. Rather medium quality. Severus expected nothing else. It was still much better than other things he had lived in. He would have to go shopping of course; the aspect was not appealing. Severus Camonte lay in his new bed, in his new life, in his new body and contemplated why he had been giving this opportunity.


	2. This is Boy

**Hey, so here's the second chapter for you lovelies. :) Please enjoy**

* * *

Severus stared in disbelief at the run-down looking building before him. A faded sign above the door marked it as 'Hearton's Potions'. The building was a dark, mucky grey colour with boarded up windows and graffiti under one window. Severus ground his teeth; this could not be the place.

With a loud sigh, he walked up to the door and went through. Inside was impeccable, however. The front door led into a medium sized room done in reds and brass. Bookshelves hid the walls and a dark wooden desk sat in one corner of the dimly lit room. A woman sat at the desk, her hair was light brunette and she had bright hazel eyes. She was plain but energized. She looked up when she heard the door open and her eyes narrowed at Severus.

He straightened his spine and walked over to the girl, putting as much snarkiness in his gaze as he could. The girl looked up and sighed.

"You must be Severus Camonte?" She asked.  
"Yes, and you would be?"

"Jessica Harriot. I'm Miss Hearton's receptionist." The girl said coldly. Severus smirked, perhaps she was jealous of his position then?

"Well, I am here to see her, so can I, or not?" Severus barked. Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"Sure, go through." Severus ignored her dagger stares and went through to the door behind the reception area. It led into a short hallway with only three doors. Severus noted that one was the bathroom; another read 'Staffroom' and the last one read 'Laboratory'

Severus knocked briskly on the metal door then entered. The room was impressive, filled with different flasks, apertures and ingredients. The place was a Potion master's dream. Severus looked around the room, t was obviously in use, cauldrons were bubbling away and books and ingredients were strewn everywhere.

"Miss Hearton?" Severus called out.

"Just a minute!" An occupied voice called from a hidden room. Severus waited patiently by the doorway and examined the room.

He heard a door open and saw a girl walk out. Her bright blue eyes looked up in surprise. Her black hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail and draped down to her slender waist. She was dressed in black flare pants that fit her long legs snuggly; her top was a long sleeved black one that although modest in cut and style, hugged to her upper body showing her assets were plentiful. Rectangle glasses sat on her nose, slightly crooked. She was undeniably beautiful.

"Mr Camonte?" She asked, taking her glasses off, revealing larger, more vibrant eyes than he expected.

"I believe so," Snape said sarcastically. The girl, presumably Ashley, narrowed her eyes and strode over to him, holding out am elegant hand. Snape eyed it suspiciously for a moment then took it.

"My name is Ashley, you're apparently meant to work for me, so can you just get straight to it and continue with that potion in the corner." Her forwardness made Severus frown. She nodded briskly and turned on her heel to leave the room from where she came. Severus's anger built up but he reluctantly turned and went to the corner she had indicated to. He looked at the book that was open on the workbench, Wolf's Bane. Severus was particularly experienced with this potion, especially after the case of Remus Lupin.

Severus got busy making the potion, once done; he set it away to be stored. When he was done, Ashley came out of the hidden room and walked over to Severus. She examined his work then gave a curt nod. Suddenly, she broke what Severus had thought was her character and beamed up at him. "Guess you could be useful after all." Severus's eyebrow twitched.

"I _know_ how to make a potion." He said in agitation. Ashley ruffled his hair, much to his dismay.

"There, There, Severus. I just don't trust people in my Lab. But I suppose this project _would_ be quicker with more people." Ashley said thoughtfully.

"What is this project?" Severus asked, he suddenly realized that she was standing uncomfortably close to him; he took a step back to stand against the workbench.

"Oh, we're making a cure for Lycanthropy." She said nonchalantly.

"A cure?" He asked with a smirk. Ashley's blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't underestimate me, boy." She said, hands on her well-formed hips.

"Don't call me boy. I'm older than you." He told her haughtily. Her eyes examined him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're report said you were only four years older than me." She said suspiciously. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." He said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Well then. With only four years on me, and me being your boss, I can call you boy if I want." She grinned wickedly at him.

"What house were you in?" He asked, curious to know just a bit of what she'd be like.

"Oh, I was in Ravenclaw." She said with a wink. "What about you, Boy?"

"Slytherin." He told her, unable to keep the scorn from his voice. She wrinkled her nose.

"No fun, Boy."

"It's Severus!" He hissed. She laughed and shook her head. With a last pointed look she turned and walked away, over to a brewing potion.

"Crazy _Ravenclaw_." He whispered under his breath, and began to pack up and clean his working area.

"I heard that." She sang, dropping in some type of dark ingredient into her concoction, causing it to shine silver for a moment.

"What now?" He asked. Ashley got the feeling he would rather be anywhere but here, but then, why was he here? She shook her head.

"Can you get a few books on the origins of Werewolves for me? Just go down to the bookstore in Diagon Alley. Uh, here." She handed him a small satchel of money before turning back to her potion.

"Fine." He drawled. She reached backwards and patted him on the head, he ducked, but the damn woman seemed to have eyes on the back of her head and clunked him.

"Good boy." She said with a smirk. Severus ground his teeth and stormed out of the room.

The brunette named Jessica looked surprised when Severus came out. So he wasn't dead yet? Improvements to previous ones, she thought with a smirk. Severus left the room and walked out into the London Street. Why did this have to happen to him? Couldn't he have just stayed dead?

Severus was in 'Obscurus Books' in no time, searching through the stacks of books. Running errands, he though bitterly, that is what my second life has come to? The door opened and Severus glanced to see the noise. Draco Malfoy walked into the shop. Severus could hardly believe his eyes. The man wasn't nearly as arrogant as he had been when he was a boy. His hair was still platinum blonde that Severus, for some reason, found vaguely irritating. Lucius must have turned him off it. Draco's eyes examined Severus with no amount of recognition or hostility. Severus turned back to his browsing. Though, curiosity did embed itself in his mind, but he figured it wasn't any concern of him. He found a few books and purchased them from a grumpy looking old man, who was eying Severus suspiciously as he purchased the werewolf books.

Draco was standing in a corner, looking curiously at the books. He seemed to notice the tension at the counter and turned his gaze. Severus found himself wondering whether he had children, and promptly shuddered. He thanked the man then went outside. Once he was there, he apparated to 'Hearton's Potions'. The building was still as miserable as ever.

"Oh, good, just what I need. Teddy should be here soon." She informed him, although the statement just confused Severus.

"Teddy?" The name sounded poisonous on his tounge.

"Ted Lupin." She said, furrowing her brows.

"Lupin? Of course he's a Lupin." He said with a scoff.

"I will not have that attitude in my shop! You will treat Ted with respect, he has important notes with him." She said in an authoritive voice. He was almost tempted to say who he really was, just so she'd stop treating him like an Inferior.

"Yes." He growled. She beamed up at him.

"Good boy." Damn that girl.

At that moment the door opened and Severus's jaw nearly dropped. Before them stood a tall, fit boy with electric blue hair and a cheesy grin.

"Teddy!" Ashley yelled and promptly jumped on the boy. He hugged her back and eyed Severus.

"Who's your friend, Ash?" He asked politely, although suspicion was clear in his eyes. Severus met those eyes with defiance. So this was the spawn of Remus, then?

"That's boy, he's my assistant."

"Boy?" Ted asked, looking at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Severus Camonte." Severus said, shooting a pointed look at Hearton, who winked back cheekily. Severus and Ted shook hands.

"Ted Lupin."

"How is your father?" He asked out of courtesy. Ted and Ashley exchanged glances. What had he said?

"My father died before I was born." He said suspiciously.

"My condolences." Severus said surprised and somewhat embarrassed.

"How could you know Remus, anyway, you would have been what? Ten?" Ashley asked.

"I met him." Severus said distantly, " I had no idea that he had died."

"During the War." Ted said sadly.

"Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a Present. Now let's make the gift of a Cure!" Ashley said, drawing both of the boy's necks down into an awkward hug to break the tension. Ted smiled, but Severus damned her to hell.

"You have such a way with words, Boy! Be still, my beating heart."

"Crazy woman." Severus hissed under his breath.

* * *

**Fun times... Please review 3**


End file.
